Brevaly Chronicles:Pentapath
Bravely Chronicles: Five Paths is a game based in the universe of Bravely saga, developed and published by Square-Enix. It war released for Nintendo Switch in 2020. It was directed by Hajime Tabata, supervised by Hironobu Sakaguchi, with Hideo Minaba providing the character designs and Akira Senju composing the score. Synopsis The game takes place in a steampunk fantasy setting, in the middle of a war between the kingdom of Wolfheim, the most powerful nation in the world, and the five minor regions of the pentarchy: Belford, Ilmora, Phaion, Dalaborn and Jihamath. A group of rebel soldiers belonging to the army of the dukedom of Ilmora, have the mission to kidnap Adalia, princess of Wolfheim, knowing that she is not the king's daughter and is using her knowing his true identity and power. On the other hand, beyond the mountains of the east, where peace reigns, a wandering swordsman travels across the plains and forests, dishonored by the crimes he has committed, looking for a sword that will kill him in a duel. At the same time, the wizard of the court of Wolfheim and his bodyguard travels to the northern islands in search of answers about a strange runic cube that he is unable to decipher. In the deserts of the south, a territory dominated by the sultanate of Medinat-Al-Galbadia, a shadow moves between the streets of the city. A murderer looking for the blood of the tyrant who snatched his family and a dancer with the same goal. Finally, wandering from here to there, a mercenary along with a bishop looking for her family. 'Eye for an eye' This is the story of Ahir, a young Galbadian who was orphaned after the rise to power of the new sultan of Medinat-Al-Galbadia. Now, he is an expert murderer, and only seeks the blood of the one who snatched his family. During one of his movements, trying to hunt down one of the main members of the sultan's court, he meets Kadri, a dancer from a brothel in the underworld of Galbadia. Kadri was made a slave by the sultan after the civil war. Her parents were executed after the last revolts and she was trapped in a life plunged into slavery, but plotting a terrible plan of revenge against the Sultan. 'In times of war' In the middle of the war, a division of the rebel army of Ilmora, under the command of Captain Reinhardt and Faye, daughter of the Duke of Ilmora, assaults a fleet of Wolfheim in which was the princess Adalia, with the intention of ending the war if the The king's daughter was taken, for she is not the king's true daughter. They manage to kidnap her but the assault goes wrong and the rebels end up lost in the woods, near Tamblerk. Now his goal is to keep the princess safe, away from the royal army that is looking for it and take it safely. 'The encrypted knowledge' Kenneth, the proud and wise sorcerer of the court of Wolfheim, leaves with Bergitte, his bodyguard, to the lands of the north, in search of answers about the way of deciphering a strange cube that emanates magical power. Already in the arcane northern lands, you will find that it is not well received by the wise men of the north, you must find the same resolution to the enigma of the cube in the old ruins. 'The search' Kylian, a young mercenary adopted by Alistair, a bishop, travels around the world in search of Kylian's family, which disappeared after the war but she knows they are alive. 'The path of the blade' Characters Main Characters * Ahir * Kadri * Reinhardt * Faye * Adalia * Kenneth * Bergitte * Kylian * Alistair * Jin * Karen Secondary Characters * Jerome Gallery